


毕业礼

by KitschStatue



Category: A Clockwork Orange (1971)
Genre: Gangbang, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, bottom!Alex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18967816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitschStatue/pseuds/KitschStatue
Summary: 阿历克斯的毕业日出了些小问题。





	毕业礼

“明天，小伙子，就是你的毕业日。”接到通知时，我无法相信这是真的。从本人的感官来看，似乎我已经在那儿呆了无穷无尽的时间，以后更要在里面再待无穷无尽的时间。本人是说，这比监狱的日子还要难熬呢。

八十四F号国监，那个鬼地方现在想起来还是让叙事者一阵恶寒啊，想想那日子是怎么过的吧，被凶残成性的看守踢打推搡，还得和色迷迷的臭罪犯打交道，其中有些是真正的性变态，随时随地打算把舌头往叙事人本人这样俊俏年轻的小伙子身边凑。这已经够让人度日如年了，可这一切可都比不上在这儿的时间！

现在一切都结束了，两个礼拜结束了。

这天早晨，我领到了衬衣、内衣、布拉吉、踢蹬靴子，都好好地洗过、烫过、擦过。我甚至领回了长柄剃刀，那是过去的快乐时光里我惯使的那把。还有一枚肛塞。我穿好衣服，迷惑地皱皱眉，瞪着那枚透明的、看起来由三个圆球组成的邪恶器具。它中间的一颗球至少有三厘米粗呢！那些揍过我的白大褂只是笑，“戴上这个，出去出去出去。”他们伸出大拇指，指着那个肛塞，指向自由。

本人捧起来那个玩意儿手都是僵硬的，这真的是个矫正机构而不是什么性变态俱乐部的后台准备室吗？

夹着个塞子走路真是让人呲牙咧嘴，更可况叙事者乖乖地脱下裤子把那玩意儿涂上油塞进屁股里的时候差点以为要看见满手血了。其实真正走起来那感觉可真是诡异，就像是有个小型老二在屁股里捅来捅去，不知道碰到了哪儿会突然爽那么两下。

我被客客气气地带到老地方，那儿已经不放电影了，放映孔下面撤掉了毛玻璃。他们把我带到幕布后，让我坐在椅子上。叙事者本来想轻柔地坐下以好好对待可怜的饱受折磨的屁股，却被白大褂使劲按了下去。叙事者本人的膝盖已经软啦，每天的维他命注射和牛排沙拉冰激凌，也没能让它和本人已经把裤子撑起来的老二一般硬。

那双肩膀上的手稍微一使劲就把可怜的叙事者按在了椅子上，你们的叙事者一坐下差点没尖叫出来，那个肛塞本来就只剩下一个小环藏在外面了，现在更是使劲往里一冲，差点没把灵魂都顺着本人微微张开的嘴巴一路捅出来。这让人想起瓦拉几亚大公爱把敌人穿成串。以前我可喜欢这些啦！现在想想好久没见的弗拉德三世，竟然有点头晕。以前你们循规蹈矩的叙事者可是从不知道后面还能这么玩呢！

幕布逐渐拉开了，以前只有咳嗽声和晃动的人影的地方，出现了真正的观众。里面有我熟悉的面孔，有见过几面的国监典狱长；还有那个总是装得一脸亲切叫我小六六五五三二一号，全盘相信我编出来的假越狱情报或者食堂大战的教诲师；还有差劲部长。布罗兹基大夫和布拉农大夫也来了，但没穿白大褂，而是穿着头面人物会客时要求穿的那种时装。

布罗兹基大夫站在幕布前面，向全体与会者做学术报告。见到我出来，就说，“啊哈，朋友们，到了这当口，我们要介绍实验对象跟大家见面。如你们所见，他身体健康，营养良好。他刚睡醒，吃过丰盛的早餐，没有用药，没有催眠。明天，我们就要满怀信心地放他回到世界上，你们完全可以把他当作良辰美景中遇到的普通体面小伙子，谈吐友善，乐于助人。两年前国家判决这个小流氓来服无益的徒刑，两年后他只学会了更多恶习，比如皮笑肉不笑啦，假惺惺地扭捏啦，卑躬屈膝地张开嘴巴谄媚啦，”

听到这叙事者真想站起来澄清说本人并不会跪下来张开嘴巴，这听起来就像是他撞见过鄙人为了出狱总是藏在谁的办公桌下四处推销火辣辣的口活。

“得了，先生们，闲话少说，事实胜过雄辩。现在让事实说话。请看吧。”

我被这番话搞得稀里糊涂，屁股里的肛塞好像还在发烫，让叙事者觉得有点胀胀的痛。这时灯灭了。放映窗口射出两束聚光灯，一束照着鄙人，即多灾多难的叙事者。一个我从没见过的人走进另一束灯光里，他走到我跟前，聚光灯跟着，两束光相会，组成一大片亮光。

他开始踩我，拧我的耳朵，扯我的头发，观众中传出嗤嗤的笑声，几声畅快的哈哈、哈哈。我头皮、双脚、耳朵根刺痛，苦不堪言，便问道：

“你干嘛这样弄我？我可没有干对不起你的事，老兄！”

“噢，”这家伙说，“我这样做，”——他用力撕开我的衬衣揪我的乳头，“那样做，”——他给了我肚子狠狠一蹬，差点没让我连人带凳子整个翻过去，“还有这个，”——他扯开我的皮带，字面意义上的撕烂我的内裤，把我的老二暴露在灯光里，“就因为看不惯你的德行。不服气的话，来呀，起头，请起头呀。”我的手指头尖已经摸到了自己的刀，摸到了我自由幸福过去的唯一遗存，是呀，以前我可是很乐于参与到这种事里的，是的，我喜欢这种事，喜欢推搡图书馆出来夹着书抖抖索索的老头，喜欢用刀子割人家，而不是把什么甲壳虫、银河系，《雪花的光辉奇闻》塞进脑子里，更不是等着别人随便抓起个什么塞进我屁股里！

这已经够神速了呀兄弟们，但当我的指甲刚撞上刀柄的金属时，那种致命的恶心感让快乐的战斗成了垂死的感觉。

“来呀，”这家伙还在继续，他捏着叙事者的下巴，逼迫我眯着眼睛去看他，聚光灯刺眼得很，泪水很快就出来了。“如果你不做，我就只有把你按在这儿奸你了！你在监狱可是为了不被强奸把另一个人的鼻子打破了啊！”

我呼吸一窒，满心都是这个人口吐鲜血求饶呼救的样子，他想强奸你们可怜的叙事者！只要一秒，我就可以划开他的肚子，让他哭着和自己的肠子玩去，再把那些恶心兮兮的玩具全塞进他的肮脏的臭皮套里。但接踵而来的就是恶心感和痛苦了，我必须赶快扭转对这个讨厌家伙的看法，所以我开始在口袋里摸香烟，摸花票子，甚至还可以请他飞叶子！我哭喊道，“兄弟，我想要招待你抽烟的，可惜身上没有哇。”

这家伙说：“哇哇。哈哈哈。哭吧，孩子，你可以用别的地方招待我啊，”接着他又用指甲戳我的乳头，那里很快就火烧火燎地刺痛起来了，这真的是挺刺激，可我不想做啊，这是强奸，有这么多人见证的强奸。我竭力讨好这个不知道到底是想打我还是想上我的家伙，以制止翻涌的疼痛和恶心感。

那家伙从口袋里摸出一个开关，他的手指一按按钮，我体内那个差点就被忘掉的肛塞开始疯狂地震起来了，那太可怕了，弟兄们，叙事者的尖叫都快能刺破所有观众的耳膜啦，随便哪个神在叙事者屁股里留下的小按钮就这么被狠狠戳下去了，我以前怎么从不知道玩后面能这么爽呢！不管这群人打的是什么算盘，他们算差一招啦！这根本不恶心，快乐得很呐！

我可不能表现出来，我已经失去了贝多芬，失去了暴力，不能再失去性啦！叙事者承认这是性而不是强奸了吗？好吧这真的挺像的，但奸别人可没有这么爽呀，更何况我现在一想起来奸别人就会想吐的。多有意思，他们是调教出来了一个受虐狂吗？“求你啦，”我还不知道自己声音能那么软呢，“让我为你效劳吧！”

“留着你的臭贿赂，我不吃这一套。你是不是真的想被奸啊？”他又把震动调高了一档，强行掰开本人的双腿，让所有人看清叙事者当时已经快要硬到炸膛的老二和使劲咬紧肛塞，就好像那是个快乐摇杆的屁股。如果真的有人愿意动动它，做些抽送的事，叙事者怕是会直接被插射出来的。

那家伙吞了吞口水，可能是因为你们的叙事者已经满脸通红，已经可以被随时送上变态俱乐部的舞台上了。这个英俊的小伙子可是从没被干过后面的啊，他哪会知道竟然这么舒服，舒服到想要伸出舌头呢？

他打了本人的脸，或许是因为他觉得自己被这张脸给诱惑了？现在我耳朵里一阵嗡嗡声啦。“或许我可以给你更多的？”在被抽打的时候我听到了这句油腻腻的一句话能有三个拐音的提问。叙事者有那么一秒真的想哭啦！他还想怎么样呀！

“或许你可以给我舔皮鞋？”

叙事者快要头晕目眩啦，想唱雨中曲的冲动就像想射一样强烈。只要给我高潮，只要能给我，舔皮鞋也是可以做的呀。弟兄们，信不信吧，我真的跪下，把自己的红舌头伸出了二里长。观众早就没人说话了，他们看着本人一脸被操爽的样子，发出抽气声，我知道他们的老二都快撑破裤裆啦。

真是完美的治疗呀，看看他们的最终成果吧，一场即将开场的群交盛宴！

第一个人冲上台，拔出那枚肛塞插进来的时候，你们的叙事者哭泣着高潮了，伙计们，这么久了，我第一次感受到了久违的快乐而不是痛苦，毕竟在这场兽行里，受伤害的可是我呀。

这种快乐是如此可怕，你根本逃不脱，也根本没人能被治愈，看看那些正在排队朝叙事者撸的人吧，就连医生本人都没能治好自己的病呀。想到这儿，我实在忍不住想放声大哭了，那这群人对我做的事有什么意义呀！现在我失去了暴力的快乐，失去了听贝多芬的快乐，只剩下被人操这一个快乐了。

我最后还是没能逃掉，谁能从自己的一部分里逃掉呢！这场高潮又猛又长，更何况还有那么多人等着要操你们的叙事者呢。久违的旋律又响起来啦！我想起来第九交响曲啦！我现在满腔爱意，对世界的，对别人的，对自己的，就像是路边随时可见的热情的小伙子一样——但再热情的小伙子也不会免费帮你撸一发的。我忍不住热泪盈眶：既然逃不掉，那你就只能爱上了啊！


End file.
